kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Hyouinomi
Were you searching for information about the Karuma Beasts? If that is the case, please follow this link: Karuma Beast. If you wanted to read this article, please ignore the disambiguation message. Main= The Karuma Seeds are fist sized, golden, eyelike monsters that seek humans with strong desires. They are Karuma's fruits, which she spread all over Guardian Village, perhaps even all over Japan. While Karuma Seeds all originate from Karuma herself, the same can't be said for the Karuma Beasts. In the manga, the beasts seem to appear both as random, wild monsters and artificial ones, made by human sorcerers. If a Karuma Seed is found by or finds a suitable host, it will usually merge with the person and increase their desire for whatever they desire. The seed will then feed on the person's desire and if that desire gets strong enough, the seed will take over its host and turn him/her into a monster, a so-called Karuma Beast. Yet, there are also people like Majura, who can control the seeds' powers and use them for themselves without turning into a beast. But their strength is also their weakness, as they usually can only swallow and control a set anmount of seeds, until the seeds' united power becomes too much for the user and turn them into some kind of slime monster. When the Karuma Beast is defeated, it turns back into the seeds which transformed it and the human is freed from its posession. Zenki and Kokutei like to eat Karuma Seeds and thus will try to get their hands on whatever Karuma Seed they can get. In the first volume of the manga, Zenki even states that Karuma Seeds are "delicious". Seeds or Fruits? Anime Before Zenki and his friends meet Karuma for the first time, the Karuma Seeds are referred to as Seeds of Evil or Evil Seeds. After that they are always called Karuma Seeds. Manga In the manga, the Karuma Seeds are always called Devil Fruits, though sometimes this is shortened to just Fruits. In some translations of the manga, they are also called the Seeds of Possession. Trivia * In Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu, there's a giant Seed of Evil. It acts as an Anime Sequence Battle boss and is called Hyouinomi. ** Hyouinomi is the Karuma Seed's original Japanese name. * The Karuma Seed is occasionally misspelled as a Karma Seed or Kharma Seed. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Battle Raiden The Karuma Seed is an enemy which may appear as a random fake item drop as soon as Stage 1-1, but will definitely appear in Stage 1-3, where it is officialy introduced when Zenki sees one rise on its legs and tells it that "it's still just food to him". While there's also a harmless version of the Karuma Seed which just lies in place with a closed eye and can be collected to recover Zenki's health, there are also "fake" ones which will get up on their spider-like legs once Zenki gets close enough. The will walk up to Zenki and leap at him. If they manage to latch onto him, they will wrap their legs around his upper (Chibi Zenki) or lower body (Demon God Zenki) and suck the life out of him. If a Karuma Seed latches onto Zenki, it also greatly slows him down and makes it almost impossible to jump. Zenki can shake it off by quickly switching directions multiple times or punching. If the Karuma Seed falls off Zenki, it will sit there for a moment and then reattempt to leap at him to latch onto him again. The Karuma Seed can deal a great anmount of damage to poor Zenki, if he doesn't shake it off quickly, but it can also be killed before getting a chance to attack him. Chibi Zenki can take out a Karuma Seed in a few hits, while most of Demon God Zenki's attacks immediately kill it. It also seems to have no weakness or resistance as all attacks deal the same anmount of damage to it (besides Rudra which immediately takes it down). Another factor that has to be taken into account is that Zenki can't use his special abilites while the Karuma Seed is stuck to him. All other enemies in his range are also free to attack poor Zenki as they please, allowing them to deal multiple hits or maybe even making it impossible to escape from their hitboxes, causing Zenki to take additional collision damge. Despite being rather fragile, this makes the Karuma Seed a very dangerous foe that has to be treated with care, which means to take it down as quickly and efficient as possible. Gallery (Battle Raiden) Karuma Seed enemy Battle Raiden.png|As an enemy Zenki battle raiden 00077.png|Zenki's first scripted encounter with the enemy version of the Karuma Seed in Stage 1-3. Karuma Seed Battle Raiden.png|As a collectible item Large Karuma Seed Battle Raiden.png|The large version is a rare item drop and restores a great anmount of health if Zenki collects it. Den Ei Rei Bu Anime Sequence Battle Hyouinomi first appears shortly after Chibi Zenki has defeated another gigantic Karuma Seed in a cave. Hyouinomi is an extremely aggressive opponent that reacts very quickly and prefers an offensive fighting style where it almost constantly barrages Zenki with its attacks. Hyouinomi's most basic attack has it shoot one or more almost fist sized needles at its enemy. These needles can be avoided by moving out of the way. They can also be blocked, but Zenki will take a slight anmount of damage if he blocks this attack. Hyouinomi can always shoot needles at its foe. Its basic attack is not dependent on its special bars, but the anmount of needles it shoots at Zenki is dependent on its power bar. The higher Hyouinomi's power, the more needles it will shoot, causing slightly more damage. When Hyouinomi has one or more special bars left, it will use up one of them if it attacks with one of its special attacks or recovers its health. All of Hyouinomi's special attacks have it shoot ghostlike eyes which are almost as large as itself at its opponent. The weak verson causes slightly more damage than the strongest version of its basic attack, while its medium strength version causes a medium anmount of damage. Hyouinomi's strong special attack deals a large anmount of damage and knocks the foe down if it connects. If Hyouinomi has the advantage (green tear) and a full powerbar, it will shoot a ghostlike eye, which is even larger than Hyouinomi itself, at its opponent. If the eye hits, the foe will be knocked down and lose about 2/3 of their health bar. Just keep in mind that all special attacks can be avoided, blocked or even reflected. If blocked, their damage will be reduced slightly. If Zenki avoids a medium or stronger special move, he will still survive the attack, even if his health is too low. The same goes for his enemy. Gallery (Den Ei Rei Bu) Karuma Seed sprite Den Ei Rei Bu.png|A collectible Karuma Seed. If Chiaki can collect all 100 of these in a jump-and-run stage, Zenki will start the Anime Sequence Battle with his health maxed out. Chiaki Hyouinomi.png|Chiaki faces Hyouinomi, but Zenki soon takes over. Hyouinomi Den Ei Rei Bu.png|'Hyouinomi' as it appears in the anime sequence battles Hyouinomi hurt Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Hyouinomi's tired closeup when its health is low. Hyouinomi eyes Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Hyouinomi's eye as it appears in the upper corner of its side when it has decided its move while it's the enemy's turn. Hyouinomi Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|'Hyouinomi' preparing to shoot Hyouinomi Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|'Hyouinomi' shooting smaller ghost eyes at its foe Zenki Hyouinomi defeated.png|Hyouinomi is defeated. What follows after this is a rematch against Karuma. Multiplayer hyouinomi icon den ei rei bu.png|Hyouinomi's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Hyouinomi power bar stages den ei rei bu.png|The individual stages of Hyouinomi's power bar from the game's Anime Sequence Battles. Hyouinomi idle alternate.png|'Hyouinomi' as it appears in the anime sequence battles (alternate color palette) Hyouinomi hurt alternate Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Hyouinomi's tired closeup when its health is low. (alternate color palette) Hyouinomi special multiplayer.png|Hyouinomi preparing itself to attack Hyouinomi attack multiplayer.png|Hyouinomi's basic attack has it shoot some kind of needle at its opponent. Hyouinomi special multiplayer 2.png|Hyouinomi's medium power special attack. Two ghostlike eyes can be seen flying at Hyouinomi's opponent after being shot like the basic attack. Hyouinomi special multiplayer 3.png|Hyouinomi's most powerful attack will start out like the basic attack, but then it will shoot a beam from its wide opened eye. Hyouinomi special multiplayer 4.png|A large, ghostlike eye will form in the beam and shoot at the foe. It will take out about two health bars if it connects. other variations Den Ei Rei Bu is especially noticable for not only featuring one variant of the Karuma Seed, but actually mutated forms of it. While some of them happen to be minor foes, this game generally treats more powerful variants as mini-bosses. The mini-bosses serve as the jump-and-run stages bosses, while the aforementioned Hyouinomi is actually a proper boss, as beating it leads to the final boss-battle against Karuma's second form and thus ends the stage and the game. The following section features the various kinds of mutated Karuma Seeds encountered ingame. Minor Foes Click a minor foe to visit their sections the minor foes' article or visit the article itself by clicking here. This gallery also provides an overview of their ingame height differences. Eye mouth enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Eye Mouth|link=Eye Mouth (Den Ei Rei Bu) Flying mouth enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Flying Mouth|link=Flying Mouth (Den Ei Rei Bu) Flying eye enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Flying Eye|link=Flying Eye (Den Ei Rei Bu) Giant Seed enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Giant Seed|link=Giant Seed (Den Ei Rei Bu) Tiny Seed enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Tiny Seed|link=Tiny Seed (Den Ei Rei Bu) Mini-Bosses Click a mini-boss to visit their sections the mini-bosses' article or visit the article itself by clicking here. This gallery also provides an overview of their ingame height differences. Giant Seed head boss vulnerable Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Giant Seed Head|link=Giant Seed Head (Den Ei Rei Bu) Giant Seed worm boss opening Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Giant Seed Worm|link=Giant Seed Worm (Den Ei Rei Bu) Large seedy water worm boss Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Large seedy Water Worm|link=Large seedy Water Worm (Den Ei Rei Bu) Goliath Seed boss blink Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Goliath Seed|link=Goliath Seed (Den Ei Rei Bu) |-|Gallery (Anime/Manga)= Anime Karuma seed anime.png|A Karuma Seed lying on a piece of cloth (Episode 1) Karuma seed anime 2.png|A closeup of the same seed Karuma seed chiaki anime.png|Someone holding a Karuma Seed, obviously worrying Chiaki (Episode 10) Karuma Seed research anime.png|A Karuma Seed is being researched in Professor Kuwaori's lab. (Episode 27) Manga Karuma Seed manga.png|Majura pulls a Karuma Seed out of his pocket (Volume 2, Chapter 3.3) Karuma Seed manga 2.jpg|A Karuma Seed quickly releases its paralyzing gaze upon its victim. Category:Evil Category:Tools Category:Karuma Beasts